<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>木雕 by Vanish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761858">木雕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish'>Vanish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>索博的命题/主题练习 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>索博的命题/主题练习 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>木雕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>       比尔博睁开眼的时候，天色还很早，黑夜已经撤去了大半，昏暗的天光从树枝间隙洒下来，像一层温柔覆盖下来的薄纱。他听见轻轻的金属碰撞声从篝火那边传过来，于是他坐起身，正好对上索林看过来的目光。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       “早上好，巴金斯老爷。”他低声说道，然后目光又移回他的手——他正在拿着一把小刀削着什么。比尔博好奇地走到他旁边坐下，发现他是在把一块木头雕成橡子。橡子已经成形，到了最后雕琢细节的阶段。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       “好精致！”比尔博小声地赞叹道，“我从来不知道你也……”他突然觉得这么说有点不大礼貌，于是他停了下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       “矮人的手工艺可是远近闻名的，巴金斯老爷。”索林挑眉看向比尔博，嘴角还微微勾了起来。他的心情似乎很好，一向严厉的脸庞在逐渐亮起的晨光的沐浴下竟显得分外柔和。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　   索林完成了他的雕刻，用手掌托着朝比尔博伸过来，于是比尔博小心地拿起来看了看。小巧的橡子躺在两片橡树叶间，圆滚滚的，十分讨喜。虽然大概只是守夜时随手捡来一块木头打发时间的雕刻，但细节之处分外用心，连橡树叶的脉络都刻画得十分细致，足以见得索林娴熟的技艺。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　比尔博喜爱地看了又看。“真的很精致！”他赞叹道，然后将橡子还了回去。不知为什么，索林的表情突然变得有些僵硬，他甚至没有伸出手来接，直到比尔博有些疑问地扬了扬眉，他才仿佛突然想起来一般，把他的雕刻品接了过去。“还行吧，无聊时刻来玩玩而已。”他看着橡子的目光也冷淡下来，在手指间随意转了转后，他抬头看了看天色，然后站起身。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       “都醒醒，该赶路了！”他低喝道，然后随手将他雕刻了一晚上的橡子扔进将要熄灭的篝火里，走过去在还没睁开眼的Kili和Fili身上各踹了一脚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　比尔博有些怔愣地看着袋底洞的天花板，太阳已经升起来了，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照在天花板上，泛着肉眼可见的热度。梅雨季节已经结束了。真奇怪，他很久没有做过有关以前的梦了，大概是昨晚收拾旧物的原因又回想起来了吧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他从床上坐起身，拿起床边那个木雕的橡子。火焰没有对它造成太大的损害，只留下怎么也擦不去的火烧后的黑痕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　兴许经历了什么之后总要留点儿痕迹吧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　比尔博将它放回了床头柜上，与他从比翁花园里捡来的那颗橡子放在一起，然后又发了会儿呆，才爬起来走进厨房。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　今天还有一整天可以过呢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>